Nightly comfort
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: ignore the crappy titled. lol this is just oneshot between Lucy and Tam :P it takes place during their time at the hill near Scruffenbury. rated M for sexual situations so if you dont like reading that then dont read it.


Lucy had screamed, this time just waking her crush up who was next door. She had a dream about Gwillan again. It was the 2nd time since being here at Scruffenbury.

She sobbed into her knees sitting on her bed. She heard him knock, a light tap, tap.

"Lucy, you ok?" he said as he turned the handle. Unlocked this time, he thought and walked in. His heart broke at the sight of his young friend sitting with her knees brought up to her chin. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed and she looked up. "You wanna talk about?"

"Tam." was all she said and her lip trembled. Crawling over to him she cried into him. She told him all that she remembered and he sat there holding her. He told her it was just a dream, but she cried to him that it felt real.

An hour later she stopped crying and tam stood and said he was returning to his chamber. Lucy quickly grabbed his hand, "please don't leave"

Tam sighed; "Lucy-" was all he was able to say for Lucy pulled him down and kissed him.

Gwendolen through all this just watched but jerked in surprise at her mistress's sudden action.

Tam forcedly pulled away, "what are you doing?"

Lucy looked away but only blushed. It took him a moment to catch in and when he did he sighed heavily. His eyes met Gwendolen's purple eyes and she gave him a shocked expression, blew a smoke ring and turned away with a shrug. Tam rolled his eyes at the small dragon and looked back at Lucy.

"Lucy," he paused looking for the right words. He was about to speak them but was stopped by the look in Lucy's eyes. He sighed again and thought for a moment. "How long?"

Lucy shrugged, she couldn't pin point it exactly, but she said, "I think since the time you helped me with David after he had disappeared."

'That long? Wow' he sat back on the bed, "you know it won't work. Your 16 and there would be so much trouble."

"I know that," she said looking sad again and Tam knew she was gonna cry again.

He had to think of something quick, so he looked at Gwendolen again who gave him a threatening look. She hrred, telling him if she cried because of him she'd flame him. Tam didn't take it as much but he pulled her to him.

The next moment neither of them said anything and Lucy was now sitting on his lap kissing him feverishly. Tam tried to stop her at first, protesting, but he soon dismissed it as she was making him quite aroused.

They both knew it was wrong and Tam could stop it at anytime but he went along with her. , wanting it just as much as she did.

He moaned into their kiss as she begun to move her hips against his and he moved his to match her movement. The erection between his legs could be felt by Lucy, arousing her more.

Tam placed his hands on her waist stopping her movements, but continuing his. He ignored his conscience telling him to stop and that if David found out it wouldn't end well. He pushed the warnings back as he watched this young girl arch her back, moaning his name.

Lucy told him silently to stop and she stood up only to kneel down in t of him. He watched curious at first but then he held his breath for what he knew was coming.

When Lucy grabbed his hardened sex after untying his pajama bottoms, Tam let out the breath he was holding as a moan.

Lucy was surprise at first at how big he was, but she experimentally pumped her hand around his dick he moaned "oh god!" he moved his hips as Lucy moved her hand. She then licked the tip shyly at first but then she put his big dick into her mouth.

Tam threw his head back as Lucy began to suck. He ran his hands through her red hair, held her still and pushed his 7in dick in her mouth.

Lucy groaned at the sudden amount of cock that went deep in her mouth. She shook it away and continued to suck as Tam slowly moved his hips.

Seconds lay Tam stopped, pulling out his member and pulling Lucy up to his face. From there he pulled her to him and kissed her.

After pulling apart, they stared each other down before Lucy grabbed Tams collar and pulled him with her as she lay down. Almost immediately after tam remover the too to her night clothes and latched onto her beautifully developing chest.

Lucy gasped and moaned his name. After rubbing sucking and fondling her breasts he sat up. Both were already panting and the hint if sweat was forming on their brows.

Tam slipped his shirt off and smirked as the girl below him smirked.

It wasn't long that both were nude and tam was between her legs. Licking his lips he returned to his former position kissing her again. This kiss was filled with loudest and greed and their tongues fought over dominance.

Breaking for air Tam kissed her jaw leading a trail to her ear. He whispered a question and Lucy rolled her eyes and whispered a panting reply. "We... We can't stop now... Don't stop now."

Tam let out a break and purposefully rubbed the head of his penis at her wet waiting pussy. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling hum to her. She kissed him to reassure him that she wanted this.

Without warning he thrusted inside her but he kissed her before she screamed. He broke it and watched her. Her face was pained, eye tightly closed, tears pooling at the corners.

Tam didn't move and told he the pain wouldn't last long. Lucy just whimpered and the warning returned in his mind. This time he thought about it, regretting that he didn't try keep trying to stop her.

When she relaxed a bit he slowly began to pull out. She whimpered and her walls tightened around him. He stopped for a few minutes, half inside her. Finally he had pulled out far enough, the tip of his dick still inside.

When he pushed in again he slowed his action, nit wanting to hurt her more.

After a few times of this slow rhythm, tam was able to quicken her pace. Her walls were still tight though and he isn't go fast until he felt comfortable with doing so.

That moment came quicker than he thought, for Lucy told him to go faster. He tried to object but she opened her eyes and peered at him.

A few more seconds went by and Tam was pounding her. Lucy cried his name and gripped the headboard of her bed. Tam had his hands on her waist holding her up slightly so he could move easier and deeper. He managed to find a perfect position and moved as fast as he could.

Lucy still new to this but enjoying every moment felt her stomach coil and Tam felt her tighten around his member. This only helped their pleasure build and Lucy scream his name as she climaxed. She shuddered for a while as she had an orgasm and Tam thought he would stop trembling. He smiled and soon gave one last hard deep thrust and Lucy felt him shudder and release inside her. A he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he moaned her name into her ear as she sighed.

Tam leaned back and kissed her before collapsing over her. She didn't mind and hugged him tighter. "I... am so dead" Tam whispered in her ear.

Lucy giggled and smiled, "'we' are dead" he chuckled and kissed her again, more passionately, before rolling over next to her. Lucy wiggled closer to him and snuggled into him before falling asleep.

Tam glanced up at the IT dragon that had fallen asleep during their activities. She was awake now and glaring at him but he could tell she was smiling behind that glare. "Not word about this to David." he whispered as he grabbed the covers and dragged them up and over them. Gwen just raised an eyebrow and agreed. Tam smiled at the dragon before kissing Lucy again and falling asleep.


End file.
